


I Didn't Ask, But You Gave Anyway

by CarefreeWriting



Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom Hakyeon, Dom/sub, Hakyeon Has Other Plans, He's Also a Dorky Romantic, I Also Spent Too Much Time Writing the Aftercare, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Soft Because of It, Leo Just Wants To Go Home, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sub Leo, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarefreeWriting/pseuds/CarefreeWriting
Summary: This hadn't been what he expected on a Tuesday night, but somehow here he was, riding an elevator with his leather bag pressed against his hip, a steel ring bound tightly around his dick. No, not something you'd typically see on a night like this, especially not for Taekwoon. If he had it his way, he would've just stayed home, curled up tightly in his plush blankets as he watched movies with his cats, or better yet, he could beasleep, drowning in his endless comforter, but life was never fair, now was it?*~*In which Taekwoon gets paid to get ruined, to be used, but Hakyeon wants a offers more than what was originally promised.





	I Didn't Ask, But You Gave Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> -looks at story length-
> 
> I. Didn't. Mean. For. This. To. Be. So. Long. 
> 
> It just happened. One minute, I'm writing a 4am, and now, I'm editing and questioning my life choices. Well, I hope you enjoy!

This hadn't been what he expected on a Tuesday night, but somehow here he was, riding an elevator with his leather bag pressed against his hip, a steel ring bound tightly around his dick. No, not something you'd typically see on a night like this, especially not for Taekwoon. If he had it his way, he would've just stayed home, curled up tightly in his plush blankets as he watched movies with his cat, or better yet, he could be _asleep_ , drowning in his endless comforter, but life was never fair, now was it?

To be honest, Taekwoon hadn't expected a client tonight, let alone all week, since his day job was becoming more and more tiresome, and lets not even start on his college work. But that somehow didn't stop him from packing his bag accordingly, and heading out into the stupidly cold evening after some smooth talking man called up, asking for _Leo_ , the name he had taken to join the network. 

It wasn't that he felt forced to take the job (if his slight grumpiness was anything to go by), and he did have the option to decline services, he always did, but in all honesty, his wallet was in a state of distress and what better way to forget about your problems than getting fucked (and paid) into an oblivion for a few hours? Besides, he knew his client was of the younger variety (thank you, background searches), so maybe he'll end up forgetting everything except the dick up his ass. Let's just hope he doesn't disappoint, if you catch his drift. 

Thankfully, the requested building hadn't been as bad as his mind was imagining(screw you, pessimism), with it being in the heart of the city, rather than a shotty apartment complex on the side of town, which meant he could walk. The feeling of the cool night air had helped him look at his situation in the obvious positives, rather then drown in his sleep deprived pessimism, but even so, the risks kept floating around his mind. This line of work wasn't exactly clean cut, but then again, he never said it was, nor was it any less of a pain in the ass. He knew mentally, he wanted to slap this guy for ruining his sleep schedule even more than it already was, but he also knew he wouldn't get paid if he did, so he just imagined instead. 

On a somewhat lighter note, his only issue coming here (aside from dragging his feet from his small home, rather than towards his cat and his welcoming bed) had been getting through the front desk, with an uptight clerk hounding him for not signing in, which in general was something he never did, and neither did the rest of the human population. But he guessed he couldn't quite blame her, since she probably thought he looked like a drunk idiot looking for trouble, with his massive white hoodie, skin tight black jeans, and the annoying pink dusting across his cheeks thanks to that stupid piece of metal that kept squeezing the life out of his dick. The client hadn't even asked for it, so he had no idea why he was simply trying to torture himself, but here he was. 

No one else got on the elevator as it slowly ascended, and he silently thanked the deities as he glanced down at the items in his hands; his phone, with the client's necessary information, and a room number he violently scribbled down on a post it note before reluctantly leaving. The man's name was Hakyeon, and from what he was asking Taekwoon to bring, he could safely guess this man was going to be one of his more _exciting_ clients.

The doors eventually slid open, his body jerking outward at an unintentionally fast pace, striding down the hall. Glancing back down at the note, he shoved his phone deep in his back pocket, the number five-fifty-seven being quickly drilled in his brain. Slowing his pace, his pessimism bit him in the ass as he half hoping it didn't exsist, But reality was having none of it when the dreaded number came into view, and it just so happened to be the furthest apartment from the elevator. Goddammit, so much for a quick escape if the guy turned out to be just as bad as he was imagining.

Stepping reluctantly forward, he held his breath the second his fist knocked against the door, his mind expecting the worse. The door creaked open almost silently, barely squeaking as the entrance came into view, along with the being he was slightly dreading to see. But as light flooded in from the hall, it was not a perverted married man looking for a good fuck like he was so used to, but young man slightly shorter than himself, with sun kissed skin, firey eyes and silver streaks in his dark locks. 

They seemed to just stare at each other for a moment, jusf drinking in each other's bodies. He could feel the man's gaze dragging over his abdomen, as if he was trying to stare right through the hoodiethat covered him. "You must be Leo," The man murmured, thankfully shattering the silence.

"That I am," He replied quickly, adding a little nod for emphasis, and because he knew he wasn't loud. "Hakyeon, correct?"

"Indeed," He nodded, flashing a small smile thst could've blinded Taekwoon, had the lights not been abnormally dim. "Well come on in."

He gracefully stepped aside, gentle smile remaining as his arm extended into the home. Taekwoon wasn't one to argue, even in his state, and especially since he was getting paid, so he quickly trotted into the dimmed living room, the large leather sofa becoming more interesting by the second. But of course, the man was right behind him, stepping artfully around the slightly taller man, "Would you like something to eat?"

"I'm quite fine," His voice was as quiet as ever, Hakyeon having to lean in just to hear him. "Thank you."

"Alright. Follow me, then."

Taekwoon nodded as the man turned on his heel, skin seeming to glow in the low light as he treked further into the home. His bag swayed against his hip with every step, eyes flicking around before ultimately sticking to the man's back, and seeing just how lean he was. "I trust you brought what I asked," Hakyeon mused as he pushed through a door that Taekwoon could only assume was the bedroom, his eyes adjusting to the lack of light. 

Involuntarily, he leaned slightly to the side, swiping his hand over the wall in an attempt to find the light switch, while also humming in response Hakyeon, who just seemed to be watching as he slid slowly further inside to locate that damn switch. 

It quickly occured to Taekwoon that there was no switch, and was simply making a fool of himself. Hakyeon let out a small chuckle after another moment, and he simply sighed in defeat as he slowly turned around to face the other. "Having fun over there," He raised a brow at Hakyeon's cheeky grin, his hair flopping stupidly when he nodded. 

"Indeed," His grin only grew wider as he took a step closer, slowly pressing into Taekwoon's bubble. "But not as much fun as I'm about too."

"Oh I see. Well, if you're done goofing around, would you be so kind as to turn the lights on?"

"Nah," Hakyeon shook his head almost childishly, which causing Taekwoon to huff a little, but he didn't argue when the other slipped into the black abyss, only to yank something, the heavy moonlight soon bleeding through the now visible window. "I prefer the moonlight. Much more appropriate, wouldn't you agree?"

"Whatever you say, Prince Charming."

Hakyeon pouted at his hushed sarcasm (how did he even hear him?), but quickly brushed it off, his eyes soon traveling to the bag still hanging off Taekwoon's shoulder, the metal clasps gleaming in the new light. "Alright," His voice was suddenly louder, and somehow happier, if that were even possible, "Lets see what's in the bag." 

"Fine, fine," Taekwoon murmured, quickly adding, "Good lord, you are loud," under his breath.

"I heard that. Now don't be such a grump, and show me!"

Whoever Hakyeon was, he had to be the most childish adult Taekwoon would ever end up fucking, let alone knowing. But even so, he stepped forward, his eyes still adjusting as Hakyeon motioned towards the bed while marching in a seemingly random direction, the sound of curtains dragging soon filling his ears, and more light flooded in. He could now see said bed, its covers a soft shade of what he assumed was velvet, with carved posts rising from every corner. It was huge, not that he expected any less, dropping his bag atop the unnaturally soft comforter. 

Hakyeon silently trotted up beside him, watching every movement of Taekwoon's hands as he flipped the clasps, and pulled out a tiny array of items, ranging from the requested lace, to a harness he had silently hoped would never have to be used, and even a crop. It wasn't very much, but he assumed Hakyeon knew how to make it work. "Very good," The tanned male suddenly purred, his voice dropping an octave as he reached for the lace, pulling it between his fingers. "Do you have any preferences, kitten?"

Taekwoon's face went a stark red at the sudden use of a pet name, but even more so at the fact that he was asking in general. Normally, it was that his client did whatever they wanted, didn't need, and didn't want to ask if he had any sort of, well, _anything_. Taekwoon tried to brush it off as him just being polite, but couldn't stop himself before murmuring, "Make me not regret coming here."

His eyes widened considerably when he said it, slapping a hand over his mouth as he suddenly couldn't look over at the other man. "You didn't want to," Hakyeon sounded almost hurt as he asked, stepping back from the paler man. 

Taekwoon dropped his hand after a moment, shaking his head, "No, not really."

"Then why didn't you decline?"

"I needed the money."

"I see."

It was true, with his college tuition biting him in the ass, but the way the words left his lips, they were just so blunt. At this point, he was expecting Hakyeon to ask him to leave, so without being told, he reached to put everything back, shoving it into his bag. What he didn't expect was a honey colored hand to come up and smack his away, Taekwoon looking up in slight shock. "Kitten, did I say to touch anything?"

He froze. Slowly turning his head, his gaze flicked up to meet Hakyeon's, but the sudden feeling hands were suddenly skidding up his clothed spine and rolling over his shoulders had him jolting, the objects falling silently onto the comforter. "You want me to make you enjoy this, is that right, kitten," His voice was teasing, lips dangerously close to Taekwoon's ear. "To make your regret go away?"

He bit at his lip, nodding slowly, only for a hand to leave the small of his back, coming down hard on his clothed ass. He couldn't help the startled noise being ripped from his throat, body stiffening at the sudden sting. "A verbal answer would be appreciated," Hakyeon tsked into his ear, biting it slight. "Yes," He gasped, it suddenly becoming harder to breathe. He could feel the tanned male pressing into him, hips directly against Taekwoon's ass.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, _Master_ ," He quickly corrected, hoping not to get slapped as hard this time, but Hakyeon's hands returned and remained on his back, sliding up under his hoodie to feel his soft, warm skin.

"There you go, kitten."

Somehow, a small grin formed on his lips at Hakyeon's gentle praise, and slowly attempted to turn around, which the other allowed, stopping him movements momentarily. "First of all,"Hakyeon's eyes raked over Taekwoon, taking in the sight of him at the close proximity, "Clothes off." 

He stepped back to give Taekwoon some room, watching intensely as he teasingly pulling his hoodie off at slow pace, his eyes glinting sinfully when he tossed it aside as he moved to his pants. It was at thst moment that he remembered the ring around his cock, his growing erection becoming painful. Once down to his boxers, he could feel the metal of the ring squeezing around his cock hard, a tiny gasp escaping his lips, that of course, Hakyeon saw, his eyes locked on the strip of metal he accidentally leff visible. "What is that, kitten?"

"A cock ring," He answered shyly, ducking his head.

But before he could blink, Hakyeon advanced, throwing his body effortlessly against the mattress as if he was a sack of potatos. Gasping, he steadied himself, gaze falling to Hakyeon, who was reaching for the crop that had clattered onto the floor, eyes dark. "I never said you could use that," Hakyeon tsked as he straightened, "Such a naughty kitten."

"I'm sorry, Master."

He turned his head to the side, eyes looking at anything but Hakyeon as he stripped clean, a hand soon sliding up his chest, breath hitching as it traveled to one of his nipples, pinching it slightly. "I think you need to be punished," Hakyeon was smirking, he _knew it_ , "Give me your hands."

The hand fell away as he sucked in a breath, following orders and timidly extending extending his arms forward. Gracefully, Hakyeon inched forward as well, his body sliding up on the mattress, crop being placed between his lips as he picked up the silky strip of lace. Taekwoon could feel it being secured around his wrists, pulling them snugly together. "Is that too tight, kitten?"

"No, Master," He shook his head and gave a small tug, the lace refusing to move. 

"Good," He nodded before positioning his hands above his head and pulling back, the crop back in his hand. There was a warmth rising not only in Taekwoon's gut, but also is chest as he watched Hakyeon situate himself between his muscular thighs, dragging the crop over his pale flesh. It honestly weirded him out a little, his lungs tightening as Hakyeon's hand began to rise. Pain rippled through his nerves and escaped him in a high, keening noise. Red quickly bloomed across his skin, a warm hand soon rubbing it, "Keep still, kitten." 

He tried, relaxing his muscles ever so slightly just as another slap echoed through the room, his right thigh began shaking. He couldn't stop the whines from spilling, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. "Count for me," Hakyeon's voice had his body shuddering slightly, his brain slowly becoming more muddled by the second.

"T-Two."

Another slap, another moan.

"Three."

Heat was pooling dangerously between his legs, the ring becoming more and more unbearable.

"Four."

"That's enough for now."

Taekwoon was on the verge of sobbing, a small hiccup escaping his lips as Hakyeon tossed the crop aside, gently rubbing his hands over his work, the red skin stinging slightly under his warmth. "You did well," He murmured, pressing his lips to a particularly large spot. More praise. Yep, this guy was definitely trying to butter him up. Of course, despite coming to this conclusion, Taekwoon really couldn't do much now, especially not with the man's mouth traveling upward, only to stop and lick at his abs. Wait. He, this man, _Hakyeon_ was _licking_ his abs. The sight caused a moan to shamelessly escape his lips, and he wasn't even mad about it. 

The feeling of his tongue dragging over the rises and falls of his muscles was almost overwhelming, but he just kept going, his hands eventually sliding downward to tease his cock. The cheeky devil. But it wasn't that he was complaining--He _couldn't_ \--plus, his brain had officially imploded the second Hakyeon's fingers curled around his cock, just above the ring, and decided to be a fucking tease and _stroked_. Asshole. 

Hakyeon was smiling against his flesh, listening to every noise leaving his lips with full attention as he rose further up Taekwoon's body. He nipped at his pale collarbone, pulling the skin gently with his teeth before nuzzling into the crook of his neck, hand continuing to stroke. "Tell me when you're close, Kitten."

"Yes Master," His voice broke when the cheeky fucker decided to twist his wrist just so, the pain in his cock remaining agonizing. Hakyeon was still smiling, though now, he opted to suck at flesh of his throat, breathing in Taekwoon's soft scent, which reminded him of fresh laundry, soft and clean.

" _Close_ ," He moaned loudly after a torturous minute, his cock leaking in a desperate fashion. Hakyeon simply hummed in response, but _didn't_ stop his hand's movements, but instead sped up, dragging Taekwoon over the edge.

A cry was ripped from his throat, back arching as he came dry, body pressed flush against Hakyeon's. Waves of pleasure rolled through his body despite the pain, his mouth hanging open just slightly as a tear ran down the side of his soft face. "So beautiful," He heard Hakyeon murmur against his skin, his mouth being welcomingly warm.

It took him a moment to come down from his high, face dusted with a faint blush as he looked at the other male, who was pulling back from him. Watching, Taekwoon kept his body still despite the rising pain in his arms, eyes locked on the items he pulled out of his bedside table. "Roll over," Hakyeon's voice held volume, the slight sternness spurring Taekwoon to obey, dropping on his hands and knees.

He watched as Hakyeon reached around to untie his hands, only to pull them behind his back, head dropping against the mattress. The lace was fastened slightly tighter, Hakyeon's hands roaming from his wrists to his ass, gently kneading the flesh of his ass before giving it a harsh slap, revealing in how Taekwoon gasped an moaned, raising his head just enough for him to see in blissful expression. 

Reaching down with one hand, Hakyeon's fingers curled around a small bottle of lube, flicking the cap open with his thumb. Squeezing a somewhat large amount onto his fingers, he tossed the bottle aside after clicking the cap, a sound that caused Taekwoon to shudder in anticipation. 

Hakyeon didn't hesitate, didn't give a warning, just simply spread the other open, plunging his finger into his hole before it could clench. Taekwoon all but screamed, his angelic voice echoing in Hakyeon's head as he watched the man arch, legs involuntarily spreading further. 

Pulling nearly the entire finger out, he listened to Taekwoon's shallow breaths, watching as he dropped his head back down, angling it so he could he Hakyeon, or at least so Hakyeon could see him. His mouth was open, eyes hidden behind his slightly lengthy fringe, but Hakyeon could make out the lust in his gaze, a lust that had him slamming the digit back in and out with no mercy. 

His moans amd crys were nothing short of encouragement for Hakyeon, who, within the span of two minutes, was nearly thrusting his entire hand up the other's ass. Leaning forward, he peppered small kisses all over Taekwoon's shoulder, letting his tongue once again drag over his skin before abruptly pulling his hand away. Taekwoon practically burst into tears when he did, the ring around his cock sending another jolt of pain through his body. 

Lining himself up, Hakyeon rubbed the excess lube over himself as he made to shush him, pulling at his arms to sit him upright, wrapping his arms around his pale torso, while also covering his neck in gentle kisses and pecks. However, he did sink his teeth into his skin when he pushed in, Taekwoon's crys quickly evolving to an irresistible moan. 

It took no time for Hakyeon to bottom out despite his size(He didn't fucking disappoint), continuing to mark Taekwoon's skin until he adjusted, his breathing eventually evening out ever so slightly. When he finally felt comfortable, he tried to speak, but his voice came out hoarse, devolving into a strangled whine that Hakyeon could only hum at. "Of course, kitten." 

And just like that, he pulled out carefully, letting only the head of his cock remain inside before snapping his hips, a hand reaching around to stroke Taekwoon's length while the other kept him upright. His second orgasm reared its head the second Hakyeon found his prostate, and before he could give Hakyeon a proper warning, he clenched tightly around him, silently screaming as he once again came dry. Hakyeon gasped at the suddenness of it, but didn't stop his thrusts, hitting thst same spot as his grip tightened around Taekwoon's middle. 

More waves crashed into him, muscles going momentarily slack as Hakyeon held his weight, mouth lapping at his throat as he began to murmur sweet nonsense. Taekwoon blinked after a moment, his high dropping as the hand Hakyeon still had around his cock finally removed the ring, letting it drop against the bed sheets. The feeling had Taekwoon sobbing again, Desperate for the release he was so fruitlessly denied until now. 

But with one last thrust, Hakyeon pulled out, flipping the other onto his spine before plunging back in, placing Taekwoon's legs around his hips. Taekwoon countinued his unconscious moans as Hakyeon continued his pace, only now, his mouth and hands latched onto the others nipples, teasing them cruelly. 

" _Close_ ," Taekwoon screamed, the only word he had been able to get out before Hakyeon abruptly slammed his lips onto his, something that sent the paler man into a state of shock. His lips were soft, warm against Taekwoon's, tongue slipping into his mouth, to which he couldn't find the will to stop. 

"Come then, kitten," Hakyeon growled when he pulled back slightly, speeding up his rhythm as he took over Taekwoon's mouth again, devouring him. Thst was all it took to end Taekwoon, his orgasm ripping through his body so powerfully, the oxygen was ripped from his lungs (or what was left of it, with Hakyeon sucking his soul out). He came with a scream into Hakyeon's mouth, white spilling between them in a river, painting across both their torsos. 

Hakyeon kept thrusting through it, kissing Taekwoon until his lungs were on the verge of bursting, and even then, he swooped back down the second he took a breath. It was intoxicating for both of them, but Taekwoon's body slowly began to ache of oversensitivity, Hakyeon becoming desperate. 

"M-Master," He croaked against his lips, face covered in tear streaks and spit, trying to encourage him in the only way his mind could think of. And it fucking worked. 

Hakyeon grasped at his hair with both hands, slamming his lips onto Taekwoon's one last time as his hips stuttered, a flood or warmth filling his ass to the brim. Falling onto his elbows, Hakyeon made no attempt to pull out, simply pulling away to roll them over, letting Taekwoon rest against his chest.

He could hear the paler man sniffle, his breathing slowly becoming even. Without realizing, he wrapped his arms around Taekwoon, fingers gently rubbing his skin, that is, until he started to feel not only sweaty, but sticky. "Kitten," He whispered, "I'm going to get something to clean us up, ok?"

Taekwoon didn't move, nor acknowledge him, but didn't fight when Hakyeon rolled him back over, pulling out and away gently. Climbing off the bed, Hakyeon began trotting towards the bathroom, only for a muffled cry to stop him dead in his tracks. Glancing back, he saw Taekwoon curled in a tight little ball on the sheets, his face smothered in a pillow. "Kitten?" 

Taekwoon didn't respond. 

"Leo," He used Taekwoon's alias, holding tone slightly firmer. 

Again, nothing. 

"Taekwoon."

He never sat up so fast in his life, staring at Hakyeon through teary eyes. "How do you know my name," He hiccuped, but didn't flinch when Hakyeon approached, wrapping his arms gently around his middle. 

"A friend recommended you," He sighed, pulling him off the bed, towards the bathroom. "Said he knew you personally."

"Who?"

"Lee Jaehwan."

Again he hiccuped, but leaned into Hakyeon's touch as he lead him to the bathtub, letting him sit in on the corner as he turned the knobs. His brain was a fuzz, but he somewhat retained the cognitive ability to recall that Jaehwan was in several of his classes, along with being the one who introduced him to the network. "How do you know him?"

"We were childhood friends," Hakyeon shrugged, running his hand under the water to feel the temperature. "But anyway, how are you feeling?"

Taekwoon didn't answer, he didn't know how. There was a whirlwind of feelings rolling through him, all of which he couldn't explain. So he just sat there, staring at Hakyeon, who stared back, that is, until a tear rolled down his cheek. 

"Hey," Hakyeon practically pounced forward, wrapping his hands around Taekwoon in a tight manner, gently kissing the top of his head. "I'm right here, kitten."

"I-I know."

Taekwoon felt his grip tighten when his voice cracked, his warmth seeping into his bones. Hakyeon's heart was beating steadily in his ear, relaxing him somewhat. "Looks like the bath is full," the tan male murmured, "I can wait out--"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He couldn't stop himself, but thankfully, his tone wasn't agressive or blunt, just curious. Hakyeon didn't respong for a moment, but he also didn't let go, tucking his head into the crook of Taekwoon's neck. "You're not like the others," He whispered gently, "You actually give a damn."

"S-So do you," Again, he spoke impulsively, "Most clients don't let me come at all."

"Seriously?"

"You don't wanna know how many times I had to get myself off while screaming 'fuck you', in the shower. My cat probably hates me at this point."

Hakyeon laughed. It was an adorable noise that had Taekwoon staring at him like a deer in the headlights, completely entranced. "Here," He shook his head, loosening his grip, "Lets get you cleaned up before the water gets cold."

"You'd better join me."

"And why should I?"

"You literally fucked my brains out five minutes ago, and I wanna cuddle. And you're warm."

Hakyeon raised a brow as he climbed into the large tub, Taekwoon right behind him. "Is that so?"

"Hakyeon?"

"Yes, kitten?"

"Can we do this again?"

Hakyeon stared at him for a moment, gaze getting lost in Taekwoon's gentle eyes. "I don't see why not. But, I'm not paying."

"And why is that?"

"Because, I'm going to be paying for our date."

Taekwoon blushed, his heart soaring for the first time in years, and it was all because of a childish idiot with the cutest laugh he'd ever heard. Smiling, the thought of going home seemed like something that could wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh. I hope it wasn't too bad, I tried to make it at least decent, then I started dying because I kept rereading it oml
> 
>  
> 
> ~Feedback is always welcome~


End file.
